Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 8 \times 10 + 5 \times \dfrac{ 28 }{ 4 } $
Solution: $ = 8 \times 10 + 5 \times 7 $ $ = 80 + 5 \times 7 $ $ = 80 + 35 $ $ = 115 $